Constants and Variables
by Spartan036
Summary: After the events of infinite, Booker finds himself in the body of Cardin Winchester, will he learn to adapt? Meanwhile Cardin is stuck in a twisted parody of the infinite and Rapture universes except with a lot of twisted familiar faces, will this be a punishment or a moral lesson that will break him and rebuild him? Rated T for violence in RWBY/Bioshock universe.
1. A washed debt and Colombia reincarnated

"Give me back my daughter!" The portal closes and Comstock looses Booker's grip, he tries to reach out but the portal quickly closes with Anna's finger sliced off in the process. Booker kneels on the ground in remorse on the verge of tears.

"Anna...Anna...No...I'm sorry Anna...I'm so sorry..." Something hits him in the back of the head and he wakes up. He looks up to see four girls wearing unusual outfits snickering behind the first one who is holding the book that wacked in him in the back of the head, she has red hair and a pony tail.

"What the?"

"Don't sleep in the middle of class next time Winchester." She growled.

_The names Booker not Winchester dammit._

"Sorry, won't happen again." Booker replied, the students around him gasped in response, Booker raises an eyebrow.

"What?" The red haired girl's eye twitches and she gets back to her seat. More students arrive, the boys are wearing tuxedo's while the girls are wearing skirts. Booker looks at his hand and notices he's more younger, somewhere about 17 or 16, another student arrives with this time a more scared look on her face. On her head is what appears to be...Rabbit ears?

The students begin to leave on what appears to be an ended period. A group of boys crowd around the rabbit girl and begin bullying her, Booker becomes disgusted and quickly grabs one of them by the arm.

"What the hell Cardin?!" The mohawk boy asked.

"Didn't you're Mom tell you not to harm women?"

"Since when did you become a Faun lover?" The blue haired boy asked while snorting.

"Look, just leave the girl alone and there won't be any troubles, got it?" Booker growled.

"Pfft, sure, your our leader after all." The boys leave and Booker looks at the rabbit eared girl, she quickly covers her head.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yes." The rest of the students turn around with wide eyes. Booker leaves the classroom in confusion as the rest of the students look at him, the place almost looks like a castle and is pretty beautiful, including the view. He turns to the window...And realizes that it's not his face.

"Why I'm not surprised..."He sighed.

"Not surprising at all." Booker turns to see Rosalind and Robert Lutece, he knew when they appeared, something has went wrong and at the same time will lead to a series of unfortunate or tragic events such as Anna.

"How-"

"A mix up has happened." The female twin answered.

Booker raises his finger but lowers it because he knew the twins would explain things, so whats better to do when your in a teenage bullies body? The silent treatment. He crosses his arms and taps his foot angrily at them, he already knows whats going to happen so he's just letting them explain for themselves.

"It appears he already knows us well." Robert commented.

"It takes one to know a person and at the same time-" Rosalind continued.

"Tolerate." Silence falls between them, Robert sighs.

"While the events of Columbia have been erased-"

"There are remains." Booker raises an eyebrow.

"Remains?" Booker asks.

"Yes, the Columbia universe may have been erased but it has found a new creator." Robert continued.

"Creator?"

"Cardin, while you and him were switching bodies, he left behind a trail of his essence throughout the universe of Rapture and Columbia causing his memories to blend with them and split the universes in half creating-"

"A sub-world that mirrors everything from this world except-"

"-The people there act the opposite from the people here, contradicting the alpha's or originals personality."

"Original? I thought there was constants and variables?"

"Constants and variables are only exclusive to our worlds and are connected like a great chain, pun intended but with these sub-worlds appearing, they began to connect." Robert replied.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm stuck in his body."

"You must have ended up like lady Comstock and us, appearing in different forms." Rosalind replied.

"So your saying that I could appear in random places."

"Abilities differenciate. We must go now, Cardin needs our guidance."

"I forgot that derogatory you Americans use but I hope that jerk-ass gets stomped by a handyman." The twins begin to leave

"Yeah...And by the way its jackass. Why do I do here?" Robert turns around to Booker.

"While Cardin is enduring the delicious punishment-"

"-Or moral yet harsh lesson, you take what you call a vacation. You deserve it after all and just in case-" Robert signals Rosalind to give Booker something, Rosalind pulls out a history book that details Vytal and the four kingdoms around it also detailing how to kill the Grimm beasts, Booker looks at the book in a grim manner.

"Since you said this is vacation, I'm quite sure this is a brochure."

"If you consider it." The twins leave the scene, Booker sighs. He wishes he was with Anna at the moment, not a student.

* * *

**RWBY/Columbia universe.**

Cardin wakes up inside of a lighthouse, his nose is bleeding and wears an outfit similar to Booker except the vest is grey along with the tie. He looks around his surroundings and notices that it's raining outside.

"Okay Jaune, real funny. Striking a deal with those RWBY girls and busting my nose in the process then kidnapping me, changing my clothes and put me in a lighthouse...Wait a minute. He's a wuss, he would never do this." On the desk he was lying on is a box, he opens it to reveal a broadsider pistol next to some kind of key and a picture of Blake along with a picture of a large angel statue. A note is seen next to them, Cardin picks it up and turns it over.

_Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt._

The twins come out of nowhere from behind him and he jumps in response.

"A creator must face his creations."

"What?"

"The question is not what, its how-"

"-How do you get back home?"

Cardin backs away slowly.

"Your not in your world, your in a world that you created out of your memories and loved ones-"

"-Except their twisted parodies of the people from the other worlds."

"I created...Worlds?"

"They are far worse than the ones were from-"

"-And now their connected."

"Connected?"

"Never mind about that, in order to go back home you must traverse the two worlds you created by accident. Due to the fact they pretty much have the same people, it is possible that the worlds you created are neighboring your world also." Robert explained.

"Its like walking two blocks to your house-"

"-Except your going to encounter annoying neighbors." Cardin gulps and sighs.

"What does that Faunus girl have to do with this?"

"You'll know soon." The radio suddenly turns on behind him, it its playing the beginning of beasts of America. Cardin walks on the stairs, every part of the music's beat matches with the steps his taking. As he makes it to the top, he pulls out the note and turns it around again with the symbols of a key x1, sword 0x, and a scroll 0x. He looks at the bells in front of him and turns them all of them on, a red light appears from the sky and the door to the rocket opens and chorus begins to sing.

_Stand tall for the beasts of America._

_Lay down like a naked dead body _

_keep it real for the people workin'overtime_

* * *

**It appears that Cardin has received the punishment he deserves! But will this punishment kill him or will it break his leg and soul and make him anew? Will Booker be a good student and a great fighter? You decide! **

**"(Columbia) Velvet appears out of nowhere, she wears an outfit similar to Fink."**

**(Columbia) Velvet: So I've been bullied huh? Looks like a found another raffle target voluteer. "Grins." **


	2. Secrets and Baptism

Booker reads the book thoroughly, so far the world known as Vytal is a little interesting. Vytal was once a world gripped in fear of monsters called the creatures of Grimm, in order to fight the Grimm, the humans discovered dust and with that, they fought back the Grimm. But that didn't end there, the humans got into a war with beings called the Faunus, they looked like humans except with animal ears or tails and have biological night-vision. After the war was over, the Faunus were treated with discrimination and caused the creation of a terrorist group called the White fang.

"This sounds a little familiar." Booker remembered the Vox Populi. He was disgusted how the everyone treated the Faunus like animals and he hated that a lot. Telling by this boys journal, he's a major asshole and at the same time, doesn't deserve being in Colombia. He looks at the mirror and checks out his burnt-orange hair.

"This kid needs to get a hair-cut."Booker observed. The boys known as Russel, Sky and Dove come inside the room, they annoyed the hell out of them. Kids these days, picking on a person who's different.

"Sup Cardin!"

"Hey..."Booker replied, he tries his best to sound like Cardin even though his voice is deeper and has no idea what Cardin sounds like. The boys look at each other in confusion.

"You alright there man? Your voice is a little deep." Dove observed.

"Yeah, its growing up. Heh..."

An awkward silence fills the air. Booker knew its the time to ditch, he gets up from his bunk bed and leaves the room, so far no hasn't notice the change of eye color, normally the students knew that Cardin has blue eyes. He wondered what kind of torture Cardin is going through now, Booker shakes his head and looks at his schedule.

"Alright Professor Oobleck." He enters to the green-haired professor's classroom. He greets a good afternoon to him and sits on the top seat right above some blonde kid. The lesson is finally beginning and Booker takes some notes, for some strange feeling, he feels like Elizabeth like having that thirst for knowledge about this world. Booker smiled.

_"I'm such a dork."_

As the lesson goes on, Booker notices that the blonde kid has fallen asleep and is keeping a straight posture. He looks at the professor and looks down at the kid, telling by Cardin's memories, the blonde one is a target for bullying. Booker gulps and looks at the two girl who are seated far from him, by Cardin's memories, they are his friends and greatly detest Cardin. Booker bites his lip and looks down at the blonde...He tries to remember his name.

_"Jane? Jack? Jake?" _

"Hey buddy, wake up." The blonde is still asleep, he can't just tell on him. A name is heard inside his head and could be the guys name, after all, you cannot resist the call of your name.

"Jaune, wake up." Jaune wakes up.

"Huh? Cardin? I don't have any lunch money..."

"We're in the middle of class, please be quiet." Jaune straightens his posture and looks ahead, the two girls raise their eyebrows and look at each other.

"Mr Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent ! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh...The answer...The advantage...of the Faunus..." He looks behind him to see the Pyrrha and motions to give an answer.

"Had over that guy..." Booker raises his hand.

"Night vision, gave em an upper hand in the dark and taking targets without being noticed."

"Excellent Cardin!"

"For once your not act open-minded." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah...Open minded...Well a strong mind keeps you alive, right?"

"I'll need to speak to you after this Mr Arc." The rest including Booker leave the classroom, suddenly Pyrrha stops him and glares at the man. Booker backs up away slowly.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm on to you." The black haired boy squints at him while the orange haired one does the I'm watching you sign. The rest leave and Booker continues to walk, Jaune gets out of the classroom. Booker makes his way to his room and looks out the window, Anna was so close yet so far from his reach. He could vaguely hear Elizabeth's singing in his head, he could hear the lyrics of the song when he played that guitar.

"There are loved ones in the glory, whose dear forms you often miss. When you close your earthly story? Will you join them in their bliss? Will the circle-" Suddenly he hears conversation on top of him, it sounds like Jaune.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed."

"N-n-no!That's not why I brought you up here Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...I want to help you!"

Booker was stunned at this girls empathy, helping her own teammates in a time of need.

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"Y-Your wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Booker started to get annoyed at Jaune, she only wanted to help.

"No, I don't! I wasn't really accepted to Beacon..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Jaune's voice begins to tense up in anger.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test. I didn't earn my spot on the academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Booker has had enough with this kid.

"What? But...Why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! They were heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was never good enough."

"Just leave along. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..." Booker huffs in anger as Pyrrha leaves the scene. Jaune had no right talking to a person who just wanted to help like that nor blatantly admitted it. Booker then grabs on to the ledge and looks at Jaune from behind.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cardin!"

"Listen here buddy, I heard everything you said and I heard enough. You got in the dirty way but yet you somehow survive? You said you didn't have enough skill yet you survived initiation!"

"Cardin please, keep it down!"

"How about this? How about you get your head off the ground and stop looking cool because you want to work alone and finally rely on the people closest to you, sometimes yourself isn't enough and if you rely on yourself..." Booker remembers what happened to Anna.

"...Then you won't be better as me..."

"What do you want me do?"

"Apologize to Pyrrha personally, just get back to your dorm and tell her and if your net ready-"

"Your going to tell?"

"I have an extra bed in my room, you'll tell her during that field trip." Booker gets back to his dorm while Jaune stands in complete shock, team RWBY is seen looking over in a distance.

* * *

Infinite universe.

After the loud horn has subsided, the door slides open and Cardin sits on the seat. The restrains get on his wrist and he begins to struggle, a shield surround the boy and the rocket takes off. The rocket continues to go beyond normal altitude almost similar to Beacon, the rocket pierces the clouds and a giant city appears. The rocket lands in a landing pad, the rocket opens and Cardin falls out. The place looks like a church complete with an altar, there is an entrance to a stair case and next to it is a man.

"Excuse me, where am I?"

"Heaven my friend." Cardin continues to walk.

"Weirdo." He muttered. He see's the main chamber that is shallow with water, he hears a man talking and it sounds like...Ren preaching?

"And lo. if the prophet had our enemies struck down in Wounded knee, and not railed against the sodom beneath us: It would have been enough." Cardin draws closer.

"If the prophet had just accept the three golden gifts of the founders and not prayed for deliverance, it would have been enough." Cardin gently pushes his way into the crowd.

"Is it someone new? Someone from the Sodom below?" It's Ren except his eyes are now greyish pink and his whole hair is black.

"Newly come to Colombia to be washed clean, before our prophet, our founders, and our lord?"

"I just need to get into the city."

"Passage to the city! Ha-ha!"

"Brother, the only way to Colombia is through rebirth in the sweet waters of baptism. Will you be cleansed brother!?" (Infinite) Ren stretches his hand towards him.

"I baptize you in the name of the prophet, in the name of the founders in the name of our lord!" He dunks Cardin in the water and he begins to struggle, he resurfaces him.

"I don't know, brothers and sisters. But this one doesn't seem clean to me..." Cardin blacks out. He wakes up in an office and here's a knock on his door.

"I won't give you her! I called off the debt!"

"We had a deal Mr Winchester! Open this door, right now!"

"I told you...I'm not going to do it!Now go away!"

"Mr Winchester! Mr Winchester!" Cardin opens the door.

* * *

**Looks like Booker is going to teach Jaune a lesson! And Cardin just got a sample on what Colombia will feel like! Will Booker make Jaune apologize to Pyrrha? Will Cardin ever go back home? Stay tuned!** **If one of you have a deviant art, I wouldn't mind having some fanart of this, maybe preacher Ren!**


	3. A different route

Cardin wakes up on water, he starts gagging some out and notices that he is surrounded by statues. The first is holding a sword, the second a key and the third a scroll. He gets up and turns to three people kneeling in prayer, they pray strange things like father Washington or father Jefferson and all sorts of nonsense. Cardin gets up and walks through the people in the area and reaches the door, he opens it up to reveal the floating city of Colombia. In front of him is a statue of not Comstock but a man with a beard that seems to resemble him or Jaune.

"I think I see a little bit of Jaune in that..."He continues to walk on the path, the owner of the hotdog stand turns to him.

"Good morning."The owner greeted.

"Good morning to you." Cardin replied. He looks at the statue and shrugs it off, he looks at the boy waving a newspaper saying something about an anniversary. Cardin proceeds and spots the boys wallet. Cardin looks around and shrugs.

"Thank you~"He takes the wallet and continues to walk. The boy passes by a mechanical horse and many other oddities which are found in Vale, strange considering its 1912 and they have pretty much advanced technology that might be qualify as futuristic at this time. In front of him is an already separated bridge with a floating float passing by it.

"Sorry sir, you have to wait." The police advised.

"After the victory at Wounded Knee, the angel Colombia present herself to Father Marius and showed her vision of the future. And so our prophet led his people away from the sodom bellow. Up, up into the sky, where they created an even more perfect union." The parade passes by and the bridge connects to the other side. Cardin continues walking and spots a poster with a man in a cloak that resembles him leading a lamb.

"What the?" He walks towards it.

"Beware the false Shepherd, for he will lead the lamb astray...Bunch of crap that is." He starts to laugh it up and leaves. Suddenly, he looks to the right to see a quartet singing on top of a flying airship.

"Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time. Oh, oh, oh. For the longest time If you say goodbye to me tonight. There would still be music left to write. What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time."

Cardin smiles at the sight, it reminded him of...Pain and loss? His nose starts to bleed and words begin to echo in his head, the voices sound like Jaune or Pyrrha.

_Shut down the machine! Shut it now!_

_Please, no! She's my daughter!_

_She is mine now! _

_No!_

Cardin shakes his head and walks away while rubbing his nose from the hemorrhage. He enters an alley with an entrance in front of it, he pulls out the picture from the box.

"Message from Mr Winchester!" He looks down to see a little kid waving a message at him. Cardin takes it and opens the envelope.

**Winchester**

**Edgar does not know your here *STOP* If you are experiencing hemorrhages and false memories, inform us when we meet again *STOP* Also, do not pick number #16 *STOP***

**-Lutece.**

Cardin raises his eyebrow and puts the note away. He spots what appears to be a fair and walks to the steps leading to it, there he see's...Velvet?

On the stand is Velvet Scarlatina wearing a a classic red tuxedo, showing off her cleavage, a red blazer and wears a red top hat. The spotlight shines on her, on the bottom left and right are men wearing devil costumes shooting what appears to be energy at each other, the left shoots a wave and the right begins floating.

"Have ever seen a man shoot fire? Do you ever want to define gravity? Well try Scarletine industries miracle med, the nostrum! Soar pass long lines like the devil soaring the heavens with sonic boom! Rebel against the men of metal or turn foes to friends with phantom whisper! Fix a shorted out light bulb with electrify! And light your day up with infernal embrace! You know we don't lie! You know were 100% authentic! So come on down and buy a nostrum!"Cardin smirks at (Infinite) Velvet causing her to give him the "you,me,bed" look. He walks pass by numerous attractions that seem to not interest him until...

Cardin spots a man in a mechanical suit, over his suit covering it is a trench coat with a hood, the mechanical suit is silver and on its chest is his heart encased on it covered in glass, on his face is a helmet that has circular lenses. He flips and then kicks the air then shows off his weapons, wrist sniper rifle mixed with a knife and a shotgun holstered over his back. The mechanical man twirls his blades then they slip back into his wrists. The crows begins to clap and cheer at him as he backs away while his helmet flips off, he has a smile on his face and he bows to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman! The guardsman! Watch him take down the Vox with ease, he'll serve Colombia with all his might!"(Infinite) Oobleck introduced.

"And tuck all the children at night!" The guardsman completed the sentence with a wink at the ladies, the ladies next to him faint in pleasure. The guardsman has spiky blonde hair and seems to resemble Sun Wukong. Cardin smirks and continues walking, he spots another mechanical man connected to a ticket machine.

"Sorry buddy, tickets sold out!" The machine spoke causing Cardin to sigh, he hears someone advertising a nostrum and turns to her.

"Tired of being late for work all because a no good machine slowed you down? Found the mugger and want your money back? Try phantom whisper!" Cardin looks at the girl. He shrugs in response.

"I'll take one."The girl giggles, he pulls off the cap and drinks it.

"With one touch, there all eyes and ears~" Everything begins to turn green and a ghostly woman giggles in front of Cardin. The hallucination ends and everything turns to normal. Cardin looks at his hand glows green with the ghostly woman floating over it, he shoots the vigor at the machine.

"Hello there Ms Valkyrie! Sorry I didn't see you there! Odd..." The door opens to reveal the Luteces, Robert has a chalkboard over his shoulders while Rosalind has a plate. Unlike Booker, there is no marks on the Roberts chalkboard.

"Heads?"

"-Or tails?" Cardin raises his eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I gotta-" Robert tosses a coin at him.

"Heads?"

"-_Or_ tails?" Cardin looks at the coin and sighs.

"Tails." He flips the coin and it lands on the tails on the plate.

"I actually find this satisfying." Robert commented.

"That's because its the first time." Rosalind replied.

"Ahem!" The Luteces turn to Cardin.

"Your the Luteces right?" Cardin asks.

"Why yes."

"Whats with the nosebleeds?" The boy asks.

"Don't panic but...We believe your turning into...This universes Cardin." Cardin raises his eyebrow causing Rosalind to sigh.

"That means the memories of this world are slowly getting into your head making you think that your part of this world due to the fact there is a Cardin in this world. In other words-"

"-Assimilation." Cardin's eyes turn wide at this observation.

"How do I stop it?"

"Memory is the key, so its best to remember the people from your world. Do you know Blake Belladonna?" Cardin raises his eyebrow.

"Of course, she's my daughter..."Cardin's eyes turn wide. Blake's not his daughter, where did he get this?

"Classmate."He corrected, he begins to fizz up again causing his nose to bleed. He leaves as the Luteces bid fair well to him, as he continues walking, the thoughts of Blake being his daughter disgusted him and at the same time...found it cute. Cardin shakes his head and spots the local park. He spots another poster with a hand that has BW written on it.

"Beware the False Shepherd, know him by this mark..."He looks at his right hand to reveal that it has the same brand. He makes his way into the park and see's (Infinite) Velvet on stage.

"Welcome to the annual raffle!" (Infinite) Velvet greeted with glee as conffeti's fly all over the place. Cardin tries to get to the other side but a crowd is blocking the way.

"Mister!" Cardin turns to see a girl holding a basket full of balls with numbers on them.

"Pick a ball?"

"Sorry, I can't at the moment."

"It's just a ball." Cardin sighs and picks one up, the ball is labeled number 16.

"Alrighty folks, today we announce the winner of Colombia's annual raffle!" (Infinite) Velvet picks up a ball from her assistants hand.

"Number 16! Claim your prize!" Cardin smiles in response as the blinds begin to open, Cardin's smile turns into a face of a person that just went through hell. On a pole is an African-American woman and a Caucasian tied on a pole, behind them is a monkey holding a bible as the crowd begins to sing the wedding song. Cardin gasps at the sight and turns to (Infinite) Velvet.

_I guess this is how we treat the Faunus...I should make up with my worlds Velvet when I get back home..._

"Looks like we got a shy one here folks!" Cardin grips the ball and stares at (Infinite) Velvet with pure anger.

"I'll show you number 16 you sick bitch-"He aims the ball but someone stops him, in front of him is (Infinite) Dove and (Infinite) Jaune.

"Wait!" (Infinite) Dove looks at his hand.

"Its the false shepherd!" (Infinite) Jaune cried. (Infinite)Velvet bends her knee at Cardin with a smile.

"Lookie what we got ere, guess the false shepherd has finally shown himself! And you know what we do to false shepherds!" (Infinite) Dove aims his sky hook at Cardin, the blade begins to spin as (Infinite) Jaune restrains him. Cardin slowly backs his head away from the blade and spots (Infinite) Doves weapon, the paddy wacker, he grabs it with his left hand and shoots (Infinite) Dove in the leg, causing it to tear off. (Infinite) Jaune panics and Cardin shoots him in the face, blood and brain matter cover Cardin's face as everything he could hear is ringing. He quickly runs to the stairs.

* * *

**RWBYverse**

Booker carries a box full of jars as team CRDL, JNPR and RWBY walk through forever fall forest. Booker breaths the fresh air, the atmosphere is almost breath taking causing him to smile.

"Enjoying the forest Cardin?" Yang asks.

"Yep."

"Alright, the scenery maybe breath taking but remember your assignment with professor Peach. Collect the saplings but be careful, stick with your teams due to the fact the presence of Grimm in the area." Glynda advised. After the teams split, Booker signals Jaune.

"I don't think she'll-"

"Look kiddo, just explain it nice and slowly, alright?"

"Maybe after this." He notices his teammates are doing nothing but sitting there lying on their backs. Booker sighs and collects the saps on his own, he walks back and drops them off.

"I got the box!" Russel intervened.

"What?"

Russel gives a jar to Jaune.

"Thanks for the manipulation Cardin! Okay weakling, throw it! So we could unleash the rapier wasps against that red-head know at all!" Jaune looks at the jar full of sap with a betrayed look on his face. Booker doesn't know what to do, Jaune is going to get into trouble and its going to be his fault that his own teammate will forever hate him because of that. He made mistakes...Not this time.

"Alright, are you all a bunch of pussies? I'll throw it at Pyrrha!" They turn to him.

"Yeah, that's right! A real comes up with a plan the does it himself!" He grabs the jar from Jaune and aims it at Pryyha who is busy collecting saps. Suddenly,a tear is seen right next to her, she probably didn't recognize it or it just opened up. Booker hesitates to throw...He lowers the jar.

"What the? Okay, its Jaune's turn now!" Booker turns and throws the jar of sap at Russel.


	4. Hunted by the past and the new prophet

Cardin runs from the scene as he shoots more rounds from his gun at the police officers who are getting in the way. An officer comes out of a cover and swings his sky hook at him, Cardin moves to the left and shoots the officer in the head. The boy picks up the sky hook from the dead officer and proceeds to run, he then goes behind the stage then a floating firework ship. More officer's jump down on him causing Cardin to take cover behinds a firework stand, the officer gives his partner covering fire as he activates a turret. Cardin gets out of cover and shoots the officer in the arm while the other in the back. The turret comes to life and turns around firing at him.

The boy looks at the ghost hovering over his hand, as it hovers over it, his hand glows green. The turret continues firing and he has no option.

"This better work like last time." Cardin spreads his hand wide while aiming it, the ghost flies towards the turret. The turret begins to glow green and turns around while firing at numerous policemen. He slowly gets off the platform, he see's the retreating policemen get shot by the turret. The policemen are then slaughtered by it, Cardin runs past dead corpses while trying not throw up. He see's another police barricade, the police notice him and begin firing at him. Cardin dodges the first shots while taking cover, he emerges out of cover and shoots the first one who is reloading his weapon.

"Bastard!" The second policemen cried, he raises his gun but Cardin shoots him in the head. Cardin runs through the opening leading to the restaurant, cops are seen retreating from him.

"The fireman is here! Were saved!" Cardin snorts.

"How scary..."Suddenly, he hears grumbling. A large flaming figure lands on the ground and gives off a fiery shock wave, its gets up in front of Cardin. The figure is wearing a padded suit that linked to an iron exoskeleton and flaming boilers attached to its back. On his face is a metallic mask that has glowing silts over them.

"Burn in the name of the prophet!" The fireman throws a fireball at him, Cardin shoots the fireball causing the flaming debris to burn him on the arm. He throws another round at him but Cardin dodges the hit again. Cardin fires his weapon again and it causes some damage to him, he continues to shoot the fireman at him, the shots remove the pads off him. The fireman's temper rises like the degree's on summer, it charges towards Cardin. The fireman swipes Cardin and sends him flying, the boy crawls away to safety and turns around to see the fireman charging at him again. It lifts him and tightens its grip on his neck, Cardin fires another round no effect. He is loosing air real badly as his vision begins to fade, he feels his throat burning as he raises his gun again, he finally lets go of the trigger.

_Daddy! _

His eye lids slowly shut as his eyes begin to roll over in pain, as a last act of defiance, the bully raises his hand and gives the finger. He shuts his eyes as the fireman tightens the grip, he aims his weapon at the fireman's chest. The gun discharges and hits the fireman in the flaming chest, the fireman coughs in pain, Cardin grabs a nearby shotgun from a dead police officer. The fireman raises its head, the shot tears the right upper part of his brain off. A slash of blood splatters over Cardin's cheek as he gives a grim and emotionless expression on him. He breathes heavily as he slowly walks to the fireman's corpse, he finds a bottle after scavenging his corpse. The bottle is glowing red and the bottle cap has a dragon on top of it, he opens the bottle cap, it appears to be the infernal embrace nostrum that (Infinite) Velvet mentioned.

"Bottoms up..."He drinks the nostrum and starts to cough smoke. Cardin looks at his hands, they are beginning to heat up, suddenly fire begins to erupt on them and he screams in terror. The burning stops and Cardin notices his hand has morphed into a more dragon-like appearance except flaming, similar to the fireman's hands. He slowly walks towards the restaurant while dragging the shotgun on the floor, unlike the standard Colombian shotgun, this seems to be a mixture of both. He enters the empty restaurant, he see's the Lutece's, the male is wiping a table while the the other is carrying a plate with vial of yellow substance in it.

"How did you-Never mind. Why are you following me?" Cardin asks.

"We came here first-" Robert replied

"-So why are you following us?" Rosalind continued. Cardin sighs and approaches Rosalind, he grabs the vial and drinks it, he feels a little bit sick.

"What was that?" He sickly asks.

""A magnetic shield." Rosalind answered. Cardin rolls his eyes and leaves the restaurant, as he leaves, he hears a speaker. The announcer is warning the citizens of Colombia that the false shepherd is on the loose and caused a mockery by shedding blood on the streets in the day of the anniversary of Colombia's secession. Cardin spots a crane and looks at his sky hook.

"Remember what Beacon taught you..." He jumps in the air, suddenly he is dragged towards the crane and his hook latches on to it. He spots another crane and jumps towards it, on the bottom of Cardin is two soldiers armed with machine guns, they look more like a mix between a grease gun and the triple R. Cardin shoots the first in the head while his partner turns around.

"Adam's down!" Cardin jumps towards him while raising his sky hook, he swings the sky hook at the soldiers face. The boy then picks up his machine gun and takes cover as one of the soldiers throw a smoke grenade. Cardin then crotches to cover himself in smoke, he slowly moves in the mist as soldiers pass by him. He finds cover and looks around him, as he moves to the entrance, another soldier passes by him. He holds still as a large group passes by, as the group leaves, he continues to move. The smoke clears right in front of him and he starts to run on the streets, he spots a building in front of the angel statue. The sign reads the fraternal order of the ravens. In front of him is a statue of a man wielding a flintlock pistol with an engraving on the bottom reading John Wilkes Booth.

Cardin walks around to see portraits of a man wearing a tall hat with devil horns which makes him uncomfortable, he goes upstairs to see a group of men wearing cloaks. He couldn't hear what the man on the stage is saying but there is crows flying over him like he was holy or something. Suddenly one of the cloaked men turn around with their eyes wide open.

"Its the false shepherd!" The man on the disappears into a flock of crows, the cloaked men pull out pistols and clubs, Cardin looks at his flaming hand and aims it at the men, he opens his hand and a wave of fire comes out of it, the men duck as the flames spread everywhere. Cardin then proceeds to shoot at them, they dodge his shots but only one was hit. A man runs up to the armed bully, Cardin swings his sky hook at his face, the man recovers from the blow and he raises his knife at Cardin, Cardin aims his gun...A click is only heard.

The man swings his knife but Cardin moves out of the way, he switches to his machine gun and fires it, the attacker falls to the ground with a lot of bullet holes. The men come out of cover and shoot at Cardin in the back. Suddenly, Cardin could feel something breaking, it was his shield that Lutece gave him. Cardin takes cover behind a pew while the attackers proceed to shoot at him, his shield repairs itself and he gets out of cover while firing his machine gun, the men are then eradicated by the machine gun. Cardin counts the corpses and realizes he's missing the crow, he stops while lowering his machine gun by barrel while wiping the blood from his face. He hears a scream of birds behind him and turns around to see of nothing.

He readies his machine gun again and reloads it, Cardin walks along the pews and racist portraits. Suddenly he feels something behind him again and he turns around to see a crow with a piece of bloody meat in its beak. Suddenly, a group of crows begin to form a large figure to reveal the man on the stage only this time he is armed to with a sword.

"You'll need more than that to take me down..." Cardin taunted. The man disintegrates into a flock of crows and they fly towards him, the flock reassembles again and the man swings his sword at Cardin, Cardin moves out of its path and shoots his machine gun at the man. The shots deflect from his coffin on his back as he turns around for cover, he disappears again. The man keeps phasing from left to right as Cardin fires his machine gun at him, he phases from his back this time but escalates into phasing in both sides. Cardin's gun runs out of ammo, he grabs another clip but the man appears in front of him and swings his sword at Cardin again, the blade grazes Cardin in the cheek causing him to aim his gun with only one hand, the man disappears again and he appears from Cardin's back and slashes him in the back.

Cardin falls on his knees with the crow man teleporting everywhere and scarring him with numerous swipes. He looks at the mans feet and endures the scarring, the crow man teleports in front of him again and Cardin grabs his feet and pulls him down. Cardin grabs the mans knife and stabs him in the arm, the man is unable to lift his hand because the knife is pinned through his hand and the floor. Cardin crawls up to him with his sky-hook while birds are pecking him in the back, he raises his sky hook and it slices through the man's face. The crows leave Cardin alone as he falls of the attackers body. Cardin's body now has pecks and slash marks along with bullet grazes.

Cardin then stabs his machine gun on the ground and uses it to lift himself up. He slumps a little as moves, in front of him is a first aid kit with a note on it.

_Take your time. -Lutece. _

Cardin opens the med kit and finds the stitches, he holds his breath as he rubs alcohol over the wounds. He holds his screams and proceeds to take the stitches. They stab his flesh like needles and it hurt like heck. He then injects morphine in him to help the pain. The boy looks at his stitched wounds and shrugs it off as a flesh wound. He goes outside, suddenly a large airship is parked in front of him, the soldiers come out of the airships and fire at him. He gets on a rail with his sky hook while firing his machine gun. He then gets off the rail once he is near the ships platform, suddenly a loud voice is heard.

"Stop firing!" The soldiers gasp.

"Its the prophet!" They all get on their knees and go into prayer position. Cardin enters the airship, he passes by praying soldiers.

"Cardin Winchester, veteran of the battle of fort Castle and no good killer of children and women..." Cardin looks at the screen to see a man that looks like him except with a large beard, a text is seen next to it reading Father Marius .

"I assume your Father Marius ?" Cardin asks.

"Indeed I am. I know why your here...Give us the girl and wipe away the debt! Our lamb will stay in Colombia, far away from your hands!" Cardin growls in response.

"Look I'm not here to wipe away a debt...Was there a debt?" Cardin's nose begins to bleed again as he begins to fizz up again.

"Oh crap, not again...Remember why your here...Remember why your here...Home, travel to Colombia and Rapture..." Cardin whispers to himself. H enters the ships cockpit and see's a praying nun. He tries to direct the airship into monument island but it won't move. Suddenly another small airship rises up in front of Cardin.

"God forgives all but I am only a prophet, so I don't give..."

"Amen!" Cardin turns around to see the woman lighting a torch, she sets herself on fire while there is gasoline nearby. Cardin runs from the fire as it eats the airship, he jumps on a nearby rail. The avoids falling debris and the rail leads him to monument island. He lands in front of the entrance.

* * *

RWBYverse

Dove punches Booker in the face, the man gets up but Sky kicks him. Next to him is Jaune restrained by Russel.

"Okay, since when did you act like an A-list good boy huh?" Sky kicks him again while laughing with the others. Booker gets up but Russel kicks him down.

"I don't know, maybe because being a racist asshole is last year?" Booker smiles at the bullies and gives Jaune an assuring smile. They begin to kick and punch him while he is grunting in pain. Suddenly a tear opens up.

"Hiding amongst children I see Comstock?" The bullies turn around to see Cornelius Slate, he armed with duel hand cannons. Slate scowls at Booker while aiming his guns at the bullies. They all start running away from Slate, something large appears from behind him, its a handyman but not just an ordinary handyman but Samuel Gerst.

"Slate..." The handyman picks up Jaune. While Booker cries out to him, Slate grabs Booker by the collar and punches him in the face.

"I know what you are...I saw the baptism and your name! Soldier!" Slate signals the handyman to kill Jaune.

"No, wait! Its me ya want Slate! Don't get Jaune involved!" The handyman puts down Jaune...And knocks him aside, sending him flying.

"Fuck! You war mongering son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" He repeats the same phrase as Slate punches him in the face. Pyrrha and Ruby look at Samuel walking towards Jaune.

"Oh no Jaune!" Pyrrha cried. Booker punches Slate off him and takes his guns, he points the weapon at Slate but runs away with the veteran shooting at him. He picks up a mud bomb from the ground and throws it at the handyman. Samuel turns around to see Booker wielding Slate's gun with Slate behind him aiming his gun behind Booker's head.

"I don't want to fight Samuel..."He puts away the gun.

"I know who am I and what I did...If this is what makes you happy, then leave Jaune out of this...and take me instead." The handyman and Slate get closer to Booker. He looks at the abomination.

"I'm sorry about Hattie..." The handyman roars in response and raises its hand. Suddenly a sniper round hits it.

"Leave our friends alone!" Ruby warned alongside Yang, Weiss and Blake who have just entered the area alongside Ren and Nora.

"Or will break your mechanical legs!" Samuel roars in reply, he charges towards team RWBY. The girls move out the way, Yang fires a swarm of shots at his back causing Samuel to turn around, he makes a swipe at Yang but she ducks down and makes another but she back flips over it. Blake fires gambol shroud at the mechanical man, the blade stabs in its back, she tugs the weapon causing Samuel to get pulled back slightly. Samuel charges at Blake and makes a lot of few quick swipes at her, Blake dodges all the swipes and slashes the large mechanical man in the chest, causing the fluid in its heart to slightly spill out. Blake continues to make quick swipes at the handyman until he makes another swipe and hits Blake.

The handyman approaches Blake but Ruby fires crescent rose at him. The handyman roars again and then tries to hit Ruby, Ruby gets on his hand then fires at his face. She makes a quick slash on his back, the slashes begin to speed up as Samuel blocks them. An explosion hits Samuel in the back and he turns around to see Nora.

"Yooohooo~ Over here!" She starts running as Samuel destroyed numerous tree's to get to her.

"Ren, now!" Ren jumps from a tree and slashes the handyman in the face with his weapon, storm flower. Nora fires a grenade at the handyman's face causing it to fall over in defeat.

Slate fires his gun at Booker but Booker dodges the shot and grabs Slate in the arm. Slate fires numerous shots but he misses as Booker tries to get the gun from him, Booker successfully gets the gun off Slate's hand. Slate pulls out a large knife and swings it towards Booker, Booker pulls out almace from his pocket and the knife collides with it. Booker swings the mace from to the right but Slate intercepts it and the two begin to clash. Booker swings the mace to the side but Slate ducks and rolls over and grabs Jaune's sword. Booker raises almace again but Slate trips him to the ground, Slate slams the sword on Booker but he blocks it with the mace's pole.

Booker kicks Slate off of him. The two continue to clash while Pyrrha helps Jaune up.

"Jaune we need to go now!" Jaune gets up armed with only his shield, he grabs Pyrrha's weapon.

"What are you-" Jaune runs towards the fighting Slate and Booker.

"Sorry!" Slate's sword collides with Bookers mace, he uses his strength and lifts the mace off of Booker's hand.

"Hey you old guy!" Slate turns around and runs towards Jaune while raising his sword. Pyrrha see's that Jaune has left himself completely open to Slate's attack, her hand begins to glow, just before Slate could stab him, Jaune's shield begins to glow and moves making a surprise defensive. Slate's sword collides with Jaune's shield, Jaune pushes his shield back up and swings his blade at Slate's chest. The angered and wounded veteran makes another charge at him, Slate raises the sword weakly and swipes the sword at Jaune but he blocks it again. Unknown to Jaune, Booker is behind him now wielding his almace.

"Get out of the way!" Jaune moves out of the way and Booker uppercuts Slate with the mace. Slate groans in pain, Booker grabs the third pistol holstered on Slate's leg. Pyrrha checks for a pulse on Slate.

"He's breathing. But out cold." Booker nudges Jaune, he approaches Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune look at Booker who nods at him, he sighs in response.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk! You were only trying to be be nice, and...I thought I was better off alone and learning on my own." Booker smiles at the two.

"Jaune! Its okay! Your team really misses their leader, wanna eat some pancakes Ren made after this?" Pyrrha begins to leave.

"Wait!" Pyrrha turns around.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me...Become a better fighter?" Pyrrha smiles in reply.

Booker pats Jaune on the back.

"Learn from the best kid." Pyyrha approaches the two.

"School roof, 7:00PM." Booker smiles, even though he's in another body, he feels like a kid again. Slate gets up again.

"Your not done yet DeWitt! Finish it!" He grabs the sword on the ground and throws it to Booker. Booker looks at the sword then to Slate.

"You know I-" Slate scuffs him off, he walks over to Slate. Booker knew Slate was a man who is always putting up a fight but deep down inside, he's a little frightened and he's quite sure that Slate thinks Vytal is another Colombia. Booker stabs the sword on the ground.

"Vytal is like Colombia Slate."

"The kids made you soft Booker! Soft!" Glynda enters the scene.

"What happened here?" She surrounds Slate in a containment glyph. Team RWBY drags the injured Samuel to Glynda causing her gasp, Booker pushes Blake out of the way.

"Stop doing it! Your treating a suffering man like a trophy!" Samuel breathes heavily and looks at Booker.

"Pocket..." Booker looks at Samuel's jacket pocket, he finds a voxophone and he knew what is meant.

"What is it?" Ruby worriedly asks.

"A voxophone sort of like what you guys call a tape recorder." Booker turns to Samuel.

"Want me to play it?" Samuel smiles at him and nods.

"...One final time..." Booker plays the voxophone, a woman's voice is heard.

"_Samuel, when the spells of anger come, __I want you to play this recording and remember that I am the proudest woman in Colombia to have been your wife. They said your soul was choked by fumes in that metal box, but this I do not believe. And we shall meet again, in that eternal shore-both of us whole and smiling. I love you. I love you. I love you." _The recording ends as team RWBY looks on in pity and sorrow, Glynda sadly bows her head down. Samuel smiles in response and rolls over while looking at the sky, Booker looks at his gun then back to Samuel.

"Want me to-"

"...Yes." Samuel weakly replied. He gets on Samuel's chest and aims the gun at the handyman's chest. Glynda turns wide eyed.

"Mr Winchester-" The gun discharges at Samuel's chest, killing him. Booker throws the gun away while walking.

"Cardin..." Ruby looks on sorrowfully at him while he's walking.

* * *

Booker looks at the school view, he sorrowfully looks at the pistol he kept while Russel, Dove and Sky mutter behind him. They walk away as team RWBY arrives, Ruby see's Booker looking at the view.

"So...Nice view huh?"

"Yeah...Nice view..." He leaves.


End file.
